The Ruby Throne
by Bayd1074
Summary: In the aftermath of Skyrim's brutal Civil War, the Dragonborn has united Skyrim under one banner. Titus Mede's successor attempts to reshape the Empire. And the Aldmeri Dominion prepares for an all out attack on the races of Men. Each faction will soon find themselves embedded in a conflict in which there is no retreat. In collaboration with Gabriel12345.
1. Prologue: Current State of Tamriel

**Prologue: The Political Situation of Tamrial**

The Dragonborn sat upon his throne inside the great fortress of Castle Dour. Originally, this throne was reserved for the Emperor. However, in the chaos of the civil war, the Dragonborn managed to unite Skyrim under one banner and was crowned High King. After he slayed the legendary dragon Alduin, Skyrim's citizens claimed that the Dovahkiin was the rightful Emperor. The Empire responded by immediately mobilizing it's armies and marching to the Jerall Mountains. Thousands of Imperial soldiers fortified their positions at the passage through the Mountains known as Pale Pass. The Imperials were overconfident in their abilities and sent a legion through the Pass to establish a foothold in Skyrim. As they neared the end of the Pass, they caught sight of Nord forces waiting for them. Before they could assault their foes, Nord archers appeared on the cliffs above them and rained arrows alight with fire into the narrow Mountain Pass. The ambush would be known as 'The Massacare at Pale Pass' and resulted in the two factions engaging in a stalemate with no envisoned end.

* * *

In Cyrodil, Titus Mede II's heir, Attrebus Mede II, has been crowned the new Emperor after his father was assassinated in Skyrim. He quickly earned a reputation as a ruthless but effecient ruler. When the new Emperor came into power, he raised taxes to absurd levels and introduced conscription to expand the Empire's Military might so it may defend itself from the Aldmeri Dominion.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Abecean Sea, the Aldmeri Dominion silently watches the growing political tension, awaiting the right moment to strike so they may cripple both the Empire and the newly independant Skyrim in one swift stroke. Thalmor agents had successfully infiltrated many political groups and organizations in preparation for their ultimate goal: conquer Tamriel and exterminate the lesser races.

* * *

The fuse has been set off. The following chain reaction will effect the future of Tamriel and all it's residents.


	2. Chapter 1: War in the North

**Sorry for the extremely long wait, real life can be a pain. Hopefully I can start publishing longer chapters soon. **

* * *

**C****hapter 1: War in The North**

_Imperial Camp, Pale Pass, Jerall Mountains. 4E 203_

A Man stood shivering, his boots hidden from sight by the snows of the north. His entire Legion had been halted after the Nord forces occupied the Pass, forcing them to hold their position. At night, Skyrim's soldiers conduct raids into the Imperial Camps, burning supply wagons and killing any Imperial Troops they encounter. I'm the day, the Imperials are forced to repair the damage done only for another raid to happen the next night. No matter how many guards they placed, the Nords managed to conduct their raids unhindered.

The Man lifted his feet out of the snow and put the down again only for the ground to swallow the, again. A distant roar echoed through the pass. The Soldier didn't know why, but it sent a chill down his spine. All but the howling wind was silent and he relaxed only for the sound to repeat itself. Only this time, it was closer. Much closer. Suddenly the ground shock and snow shot up into the air. A deafening roar echoed through the air and a sudden gush of wind knocked the Man over. Before he could stand, a sword pierced his chest. He caught a look at his attacker. He was a warrior clad in armor made of bones. They were no ordinary bones. The Imperial grabbed the hilt of his sword before finally dying.

The Dovahkiin stood over the corpse of his slain foe and sighed. He turned and looked back at the Dragon he rode into battle before raising a horn and blowing. The low note echoed down the pass and was answered by his Army screaming war cries.

Shouts echoed across the Imperial Camp as the Dragonborn's army rampaged through it. The Imperial Commander was watching this occur when one of his men approached him.

"Sir, we are being slaughtered! We must fall back!"

The Officer thought for a moment before replying

"No! We will hold this pass and drive the enemy back!"

"But they outnumber us three to...!"

"We will stand our ground!"

The Commander picked up a Battle-Axe off the weapon rack beside him and adjusted his White and Gold armor before charging into battle. Soon after he entered the fray he came face to face with the Dragonborn. Both men unleashed a brutal assault upon each other.

"A Traitor's head belongs in on a spike!"

The Dovahkiin laughed in the Imperial's face.

"There hasn't been an Empire to betray for two hundred years!"

The Dragonborn rolled, avoiding the Axe as it traveled in the air above him before coming to his feet and plunging his sword into the back of the Commander's neck. The Imperial collapsed to his knees and fell to the side, life no longer present in his body.

The Dovahkiin clutched his blood stained weapon before raising his free arm and shouting.

"Victory!"

He was answered by the cheers of thousands of soldiers.

* * *

A Horse thundered down the mountain on the crude stone road towards the Northern Cyrodiilic City of Bruma. The Guards at the gate were quick to let it into the city. The Horse navigated through the crowded streets before arriving at Castle Bruma. The Horse's rider dismounted in the Castle's courtyard and ran towards the Keep. Two guards of the city watch attempted to halt the rider at the large wooden door of Castle Bruma but he ignored them and brushed past.

"Make way! I must see the Count!"

* * *

Laughter filled the air in the Camp which was once occupied by the Imperial Legion, now home to thousands of drunk Nords, claiming the night air with their noise. Two soldiers, clad in light armor and fur cloaks, moved through the Camp dragging a man with them. When they reached the command tent, the guards moved aside and let them pass. Inside, the Dragonborn stood with his generals discussing the Army's next move. The Dovahkiin nodded at the presence and addressed them.

"What have we here?" He said in a tone fit for a ruler.

"Imperial scout, we caught him on our way back from a patrol. He seemed to be counting."

The Dragonborn sighed at the prisoner, he was barely a man whom couldn't be aged more then sixteen.

"What's your name boy?"

The Imperial drew a sharp breath, trembling at the presence the Warrior commanded, before answering.

"Trebon Entius, if it pleases you my lord."

"Entius eh? Can't say I know the name." He turned his attention to his Guards.  
"Have the scout put in the pen with the other prisoners, I'll decide what to with him later."

They bowed and took their leave as another man moved into the tent. He stood over seven feet tall clad in steel armour bearing the crest of Windhelm, a long blue coat that reached down to his ankles covered his shoulders. He was a familiar face to the Dovakiin. Svengel of Windhelm, one of the many great knights who have sweated fealty to the Dragonborn.

"Well, if it isn't our the all powerful Dragonborn, Gunder Wintershield, High King of Skyrim and the God's chosen heir to Tiber Septim."

Gunder let out a booming laugh and envolped Svengel in a bone crushing hug.

"Damn it Gunder, the years haven't made me any stronger."

Both men laughed and were joined by the other men in the tent. Svengel looked around the tent at the other Commanders, recognising the Jarls and Generals, knowing one in particular.

"Good to see you Jarl Ulfric, Windhelm was in good shape when I was last there."  
Ulfric Stormcloak nodded in appreciation.

"As long as the City is in good hands, I am satisfied."

Svengel turned his attention back to the Dragonborn.

"So Gunder, his everything going according to plan?"

"Ay, I have sent my sister as an emissary to the Redguards. I am hoping they will attack Cyrodiil from the east while the majority of the imperials are fighting us here."

Svengel smiled, if Gunder could pull this off, the War could be over within the year and the Empire would be in the Dragonborn's hands. And after that, they could take care of the damned elves.

"Well my friend, as much as I enjoy talking to you, it has been a long ride and I need a belly full of mead and a warm bed."

"Of course, we claimed an inn, about a kilometer down the road. Help yourself to a room and the wine cellar."

With that, Svengel bowed and walked out into the cold night air.


	3. Chapter 2: Nobles and Knights

**Well, I decided to write today since I didn't have much to do, so here's a new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nobles and Knights**

_Hammerfell, 4E 203_

Freyja Wintershield and her escort had been on the road for two weeks now. Two long weeks since they had departed from her brother's army and into Hammerfell on a diplomatic mission to gain the aid of the Redguards in the war against the Empire. The transition from the mountains and tundras of Skyrim into the deserts and grasslands of Hammerfell. The heat was almost unbearable on the young Nord, having lived all of her life in Skyrim. However, this is not surprising due to the fact that she is only sixteen years of age. She is a tall girl with long blonde hair and large, bright blue eyes whom is regarded as a very attractive girl. She wore only simple dresses for the journey so that she may travel without the worry of her clothes being dirtied.

Freyja and her party are to head east to the port city of Sentinel to negotiate the terms on which Hammerfell will enter the war. The road had been largely abandoned. After all, not many people would want to travel into Skyrim with the current events occurring. Her party numbered at around fifty twenty of which were of guards. The rest were made up of servants and craftsman to supply the venture east. The group moved in a column at a slow pace with guard stationed at the front, back and at the sides of the main group.

A black stallion trotted up beside Freyja and the mare she rode. The Captain of her guard, Jolgar Swiftblade, was seated on the stallion.

"Is everything alright my lady?" He asked.

She pondered the question for a few moments before answering.

"Yes, I'm fine." She bit her lip.  
"This damned heat is a pain though."

Jolgar smiled and bowed his head.  
"Call for me if you need me my lady."  
With that, he rode ahead to the front of the column. Freyja let out a pleased sigh as a sudden breeze blew her long, braided hair back, a respite from the intense heat of Hammerfell. She told herself that once they reached Sentinel, they would be bestowed with many comforts that were absent on the road. Oh how she longed for a bath, fine clothes and fantastic food cooked by greatest local chefs. At least it wasn't long until they arrived.

* * *

_Northern Cyrodiil_

Svengel Swordbearer and two of his men trod through the snows, scouting out a route for Wintershield's Army. It had been two days since the battle of Pale Pass. Gunder told him he needed someone he trusted to do the job. _Yeah right_ he thought. _Gunder is likely pissing himself laughing at the thought of me stumbling through the snow_. A sudden burst of laughter penetrated the air behind him. Svengel cursed to himself.

"Can you two half wits keep it down? I don't want the whole damn forest to know we're here?" He muttered at a barely audible level.

His men obviously heard, as the laughter immediately ceased.

Svengel halted. He heard a strange sound. Svengel grabbed the hilt of his sword and looked around. The forest was empty. He relaxed his grip and began to walk but remained cautious. Something isn't right here he thought to himself. Shouts filled the air around him and soldiers clad in leather armour and red cloaks burst from the trees around him.

"Imperials!" Svengel drew his sword from its scabbard and with a roar, charged to the closest foe.

The imperial slashed at Svengel but he parried the strike with ease and plunged his sword into the soldier's chest. Another imperial tried to skewer him from behind but Svengel pulled his sword from his recent kill's back and spun with his weapon, decapitating his second foe. The man's blood gushed like a fountain onto the forest floor. Svengel cursed as two more imperials ventured forth from the tree line, one of them stabbing Svengel's best warrior in the back while he was busy fighting the Imperial Captain. The other man ran towards Svengel, thrusting his sword towards the Nord's stomach. Svengel blocked the thrust and stepped to the side, drawing a dagger from his belt with his free hand and embedding it into the imperial's eye.

Svengel's last surviving warrior fell under the strokes of imperial swords and he was now standing alone, surrounded by half a dozen legionaries. Just as they were closing in on Svengel, the thunder of horse hooves approched them and nord horsemen broke from the trees, running down the imperial troops.

The leader of the group rode to Svengel and removed his helm, revealing himself as Ulfric Stormcloak.

"We were heading back to the main camp when we heard the clash of steel, I'm sorry about your men."

Svengel was silent for a few moments.

"They fought well, Jarl Ulfric, we shall sing songs of them at the funeral pyres tonight."

Ulfric nodded a few times before replying. "Aye, we shall. Well, it's getting dark, ride with us back to the camp."

One of Ulfric's men walked over to Svengel with a chestnut horse and passed the reins to him. Svengel pulled himself onto the saddle and began the journey back to the camp.

* * *

_Pale Pass_

Ulfric and Svengel rode together through the camp, towards Gunder Wintershield's command tent. They dismounted, allowing the stableboys to take their mounts. The two men brushed past Gunder's guards and entered the tent.

"I want our forces ready to siege Bruma within the week." Gunder said with his air of authority.

"Dengeir, take five hundred men and raid the imperial camps around the city to weaken their defences."  
Jarl Dengeir bowed and left the tent to make preparations.

Gunder ran his hand through his rough beard before speaking again.

"Svengel, I heard what happened in the woods. How many imperials where their?"

"We counted nine sire, Ulfgar and Hodlin were killed before Ulfric showed up."

Gunder bit his lip. "The imperials are making their move, we need to push south as fast as possible." He said.  
"Go Svengel, get some rest, we will need our men at full strength tomorrow."

Svengel bowed his head. "Of course sire."  
And with that, he left the Commanders and made his way to the living area of the camp.

* * *

Gunder looked over the map for the hundredth time today whilst is generals argued.

"That would never work!" Shouted Ulfric. "Their archers would kill us by the hundreds!"

"And what would you propose, Jarl of Windhelm?" Replied Balgruuf, Jarl of Whiterun. "That we expose our entire right flank to their cavalry?"  
Gunder Wintershield had a moment of inspiration.  
"Quiet, all of you!" He boomed. "You seem to be forgotting our greatest weapon. Odahviing."

Gunder swallowed before speaking again.

"We will wait until a particulary dark night. We will place one thousand of our best warriors here." The Dragonborn pointed to the edge of a forest on the map.

"I shall ride Odahviing over the city walls where I will open the gate for our men and we will strike while the city sleeps."

All of Gunder's Jarls seemed pleased with the plan and raised no argument at all.

"Let us give the Empire a taste of nordic steel."


	4. Chapter 3: The Lion's Den

**Couldn't stop writing this weekend so I pumped out a quick one. I'm hoping next chapter will be at least 2000 words. Also, Gabriel12345 is going to write a story about his character, Cassius (who will also be in this story) which will be tied to mine. I will post a link when the story is posted.**

**Well, enough of my blabbering, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Lion's Den

_Hammerfell, 4E 203_

Freyja Wintershield's party rode into what was left of a small village. The wood of cottages were burton black and charred bodies littered the ground. The village was only made up of half a dozen buildings, all on the side of the dirt road. Her guards had tried to send her away with the servants but she denied the request.

The nord woman dismounted from her horse and let one of her guards lead the animal away. She opened a gate in between two buildings which lead into a small courtyard. On the ground was the burnt remains of a child. Sadness over came her and she approached the corpse. Suddenly, she felt sharp metal against her throat.

"If you yell, my lady, I will slice your beautiful neck open and let your blood decorate the ground." Her assailant whispered, into her ear.

Freyja trembled and felt sweat pour down her body from the combination of heat and adrenaline.

"I will stay quiet." She said in fear.

The attacker pulled the blade away from her throat. "Good girl, open that door in front of us and start walking."

She did as was told, and moved through the building, feeling the man's blade pricking into her back. They came out the other side and were greated by two redguards wearing clothing that redguard travellers would commonly carry and blue tagelmusts, a strange hood that was worn by the people of Hammerfell. One of them spoke up.

"Well what have we here, a noble lady perhaps?"

She felt the man behind her relax.  
"That's right, I overheard a horseman talking to her, she sounds important."

The redguard who spoke removed his hood, he had long messy hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to look straight through her.

"Maybe we'll make a few septims of this one." He turned his attention to Freyja.

"What would your name-"

He was cut off by a knife lodging itself in his forehead, collapsing to the ground. The prick in her back disappeared and she heard a gurgling sound from the man who attacked her. The final redguard attempted to run but he had not gotten fifty meters until one of her guards, mounted on a warhorse, ran him down and plunged an axe into his back.

Freyja stood completely still for a few moments in shock.

"From now on, my lady, don't wander from the group." The voice of Jolgar hissed.

Finally, Freyja pulled herself together and was escorted by her men back to her horse. Not long after the column began to move again, Jolfar rode to her side.

"Do you know what they would have done to you if we didn't notice your absence?" He said in a slightly angry tone.

Freyja said nothing.

The warrior sighed and spoke again. "Your brother entrusted me to protect you. But I can't do that if you decide to wander off. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly without speaking a word.

The Captain of her guard began to ride off.  
"Wait-Julfgar." She called. He turned in his saddle and waited for her to speak.

"Can you teach me to fight?" She shouted.

Julfgar thought for a moment before replying. "No, protecting you doesn't mean putting a blade in your hand."

Freyja woundn't budge.

"I would be able to protect my self."

Julfgar Swiftblade was silent for a few seconds.

"I will you at dawn tommorow." He said before heading off to attend to his duties.

* * *

_Imperial City, The White Gold Tower_

Emperor Attrebus Mede II, one of the most powerful men in Tamriel sat at the round stone table of the Elder Council, made up of generals, lords and priests. Beside him stood Cassius, the Emperor's right hand, and one of his loyal friends. An emergency meeting of the Elder Council was called after news reached the Imperial City that the Dragonborn had broken through the Pale Pass and now has a foothold in Cyrodiil.

"So what you're telling me, is that we now have twenty thousand Nord screamers in the Imperial Province?" The Emperor said in anger.

No one said a word, unsure of if Attrebus just made a statement or asked a question.

Attrebus sighed before speaking again. "Well? You're my advisors, advise me you fools!"

Finally, one of the legion generals spoke up.

"Sire, we could command Bruma to drive the barbarians back."

Attrebus rose and slammed his fist down on the table.

"In the field? You do understand that these 'barbarians' already destroyed an army twice the size of Bruma's garrison. Sometimes I wonder why I keep you half wits around!" The Emperor took in a deep breath.  
"First Hammerfell, now Skyrim! And it's only a matter of time before the Aldmeri Dominion shows up."

"My Lord," Cassius said quietly to the Emperor, who turned his head to face him, his face burning bright red from fury.  
"Forget the Nords - the real threat is the elves. I will go and deal with the  
barbarians."

Attrebus managed to calm himself down and consider the offer for a few moments but decided against it.  
"No, I need you around in case the Altmer make their move."

Cassius was not convinced.

"The Nords rally behind a single leader of strength - if we can just prove  
that he can be bested-"

"Damn it Cassius, you may be my friend, but that doesn't mean you can make demands of the Emperor."

Cassius nodded in understanding and they sat in a rather akward silence for a few moments.

Finally the Emperor rose his voice once again.  
"If that's all there is, this meeting is adjourned."

And with that, the Elder Council stood, and filtered out of the room, one by one.

* * *

Five minutes later a figure clad in a long black cloak and robes appeared from behind a pillar in the room that the most important men in the empire had just been in and slipped out of the Imperial Palace and into the great gardens, home to the final resting places of many great lords, unnoticed.


	5. Chapter 4: Crimson Snow

**Here it is, A bit shorter then I hoped it would be, but it turned out alright.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Crimson Snow**

The Dragonborn exhaled, seeing his breath as it exited his mouth, his feet sinking into the ground. It was almost time, he thought. As if on cue, the Dovahkiin heard a huge gust of wind just before the ground shook, almost making Gunder lose his footing causing him to growl in anger.

"By the Divines, Odahviing, watch what your doing." Gunder turned to face the source of the disturbances. Gunder examined the huge, scaled creature. Under normal circumstances, you would be considered mad if you said that you were allied with a dragon. However, normal circumstances don't really apply to a man who can kill with his voice.

"Forgive me, Dovahkiin." He replied at an almost deafening level.

Gunder walked to the position where the one thousand soldiers inhabiting it prepared for battle, ready to strike once the Dragonborn opened the gate.

The Dragonborn was greeted by Ulfric Stormcloak.

"We stand behind you Dragonborn! Once you've opened the gate, we will give those imperial dogs what they deserve!"

"Aye, will shall Jarl Ulfric. Once you enter the city head straight for the castle. We have to seize it as soon as possible."

Ulfric nodded a few times. "Don't worry my friend! The Count will be out our mercy within the hour." The Jarl gave a quick bow and returned to his men.

Gunder gave a quick scan of the night sky.

"It is time."

* * *

_Hammerfell_

Freyja Wintershield stepped out of her tent into the cool early morning air. She wore a simple, cloth shirt with no sleeves and fur greaves. A choice of clothing that would likely be seen on a huntsman. Not so much on noblewomen.

She slowly crept out of the camp, walking about two hundred meters down the road, just as Jolfgar instructed her the night before. He was waiting for her, holding two wooden practice swords.

"So you came." He said.

Before she could reply, he continued.

"Well my lady, let's see how much of your brother's swordsmanship you possess."

Jolfgar placed one of the fake weapons on the ground and took a step back. A moments pass and he seemed to grow impatient.

"We'll? Are you going to pick up your sword?"

* * *

_He is mocking me, _I thought. _ He thinks I will give up. I will show him. _I walked towards the sword and crouched. As soon as my hand touched the object, Jolfgar swung his wooden weapon down towards me. Instinctively, I raised by own, successfully putting my sword between his and my head. The force crashed down on my wooden blade, causing it to drop uncomfortably close to my body and jarring by arm from my elbow to my fingertips. I felt my grip loosen on it. _No, I will not give him the satisfaction of defeating me so easily. _I instantly tightened my hand around the sword, my knuckles already red. Groaning, I forced myself to my feet.

"Hm, not bad," said Jolfgar. "Maybe, with a bit of practice, you'll stand a chance against a skeever."

I gritted my teeth in anger and charged at him, swinging my sword with all my strength behind it. He blocked the strike with ease and slashed at my exposed side, slowing down at the last second. Pain burst from my right hip and I grunted from the blow, biting my lip so no other sounds could escape.

Jolfgar Swiftblade, the Captain of my Guard, grinned at me, his lips forming a word.

"Dead," he said.

I roared and swung again only have the sword knocked front hands and feel a wooden tip pressing into my stomach.

"Dead again, pickup your sword," came his voice

I trod over to the bush that my weapon had landed in and pulled it out, swinging it a few times, getting a feel for its weight. _This time, I can do it. _The man walked over to me and swung his stick towards my neck. To his surprise, I ducked, lunging at him. _I have him! _At the last second, Jolfgar moved to the side and my blade sailed right past him. He then raised his leg and slammed his foot down on the sword, pushing it out of my hand and onto the ground. A wave of disappointment travelled through me and I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face.

Finally, he spoke. "We are done for today. We will practice again tomorrow, same time."

That surprised me. "Wait, tomorrow?" My lips slowly morphed position.

"Of course, one sparring session doesn't make you a knight, does it Lady Wintershield?"

I was now grinning like an idiot. "Thank you Jolfgar! You don't know how much this-"

"Save your energy," he interrupted. "We have a long ride today."

I turned and walked down the dirt path with a bounce in my step. I stole one final glance back. Jolfgar was smiling.

_Bruma_

Augustus remained wary as he watched over the vast white wasteland beyond the city walls. _The nords are coming, _he told himself. _I have to remain vigilant. _He stared up, into the night sky, observing the stars when he saw a dark shape moving through the sky. He blinked a few times and it had gone. _Now I'm seeing things. _He sighed. _An hour's sleep won't do no harm. _Augustus sat himself down by the fire and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Odahviing crashed down onto a stone road, just beyond Bruma's man gate. Gunder dismounted from the huge dragon and ran directly towards the stairs, leading onto the City Wall. A guard wearing a yellow surcoat emblazoned with the city's sigil, a black eagle, tried to stop him. In one swift movement, Gunder drew his sword from his belt and drove it through the guard's exposed throat. Red liquid poured from his neck and mouth, gurgling blood, before collapsing to hs knees. The Dragonborn pulled his blade out and kicked the man off the side of the staircase. He continued up the steps and found what he was looking for. A wooden wheel. Gunder sheathed his sword and, using both hands, pushed the wheel forward, slowly easing the gate open. When he finished, he grabbed a torch from its holder and stepped out into the open. The Dragonborn then waved the torch back and forth three times. Gunder threw the flaming stick from the wall. _Task one complete, now for the castle._

Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, saw the bright, moving light on the walls of the City. He stepped forward, pulling his axe from his belt. Ulfric stood in front of his soldiers and let out a mighty roar which was mimicked by one thousand northmen.

"For Skyrim!" One thousand men surged forward, running for the gate.

Gunder descended the stairs. An imperial soldier stood at the bottom, dagger drawn. Gunder threw his sword which penetrated the imperial's chest. The man clutched at the sword trying to pull it out but he failed and collapsed to the ground dead as blood spilled from the wound. Gunder grabbed the hilt and pulled it from his former foe.

The Dragonborn ran up the road, footsteps pounding on the hard stone.

At this point, the City's residents were beginning to awaken. Gunder almost ran into a woman who stepped out of her house, rubbing her eyes.

He knew Ulfric had arrived the moment shouts sounded from the gate followed by steel crashing together and screams of pain. Gunder was now fifty meters from the Castle Gate. The Bruma city watch had obviously heard the sounds of battle and the gate was slowly closing. Gunder forced himself to sprint faster and he passed through the gate just in time before it shut behind him.

* * *

Svengel Swordbearer cut down another soldier. He heard a scream behind him and quickly turned, swinging his shield and catching an imperial in the head, smashing in his helmet and causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head. Svengel saw Ulfric Stormcloak being surrounded by soldiers. Before he could intervene, a deafening shout ripped through the air and all the men around the Jarl were pushed off their feet. Svengel drove his sword through the belly of a man trying to stand up after Ulfric had unleashed his voice.

More of Bruma's defenders entered the meat grinder. One of the Nords laughed as blood splashed across his face.

"Hahaha, their dropping like flies!" he said.

The last of the guardsmen at the gate had been eliminated. Ulfric charged up the hill towards the Castle with Svengel and their men not far behind, possessed by the intense adrenaline that battle inspires.

They reached the Castle Gate which was conveniently open for them. Gunder stepped forward from the shadows, his armour covered in blood.

"Rally to me, warriors of Skyrim, and we shall take the Keep!"

He was answered by the cheers of his men and led by Gunder; they forced their way through the huge wooden door and into Bruma Castle's Great Hall. At the end of the colossal hall, the Count of Bruma sat upon his throne surrounded by a dozen men, clad in chainmail and the yellow surcoats of Northern Cyrodiil. The Count watched Gunder approach him with Gunder and Svengel by his side. All of a sudden, the Dragonborn's voice echoed through the hall.

"Collantius Carvain. Count of Bruma County, and a servant of a false emperor."

The Count stood, assessing his options.

"False you say? You're the commoner who is claiming is place!" He spat.

Gunder stepped forward, moving closer to the Count.

"I am no commoner, Carvain, I am Gunder Wintershield, Former Lord of Winterwatch Keep, High King of Skyrim and the Dragonborn. I am Tiber Septim reborn! I will not be called a commoner by you, Count of Bruma!" Gunder shouted defiantly.

Collantius wore a smirk on his face. "Oh yes, Tiber Septim reborn, what nonsense. The muttering of barbarians and peasants is not-"

The Dragonborn had finally had enough.

"FUS ROH DAH!" Collantius Carvain was pushed back into his chair, his guards sent through the air like ragdolls.

"By the eight, the voice-" he began.

"Nine actually," Gunder said, smirking. "Here are my terms. Bruma swears fealty to me and my claim to the throne. You supply two thousand men to my army. Do this, and I will let you retain your lordship over Bruma and your life of course."

The Count considered his options, glancing around at his guards who were now standing. He knew they were ready to fight to the death. He forced himself to his feet a second time and walked towards the Dragonborn. He stood still for a few moments before dropping down and one knee and kneeling before Gunder.

"Gunder Wintershield, High King of Skyrim and the rightful heir to the Ruby Throne. I, Collantius Carvain, Count of Bruma hereby swear fealty to you and plead all lands and holdings of Bruma County to you."

Gunder nodded. "Arise, Count Carvain, Lord of Bruma." The Dragonborn addressed the Count's Guards. "Which one of you would be the Captain of Bruma Guard?"

A tall Nord stepped forward. "That would be I, Sire," he said before kneeling.

Bruma's Soldiers drew their swords and knelt before Gunder

"Well Kinsman, I want you to travel to the surrounding towns and villages and gather a host numbering two thousand. Once you have done so, we march on the Imperial City."

Bruma's Soldiers drew their swords and knelt before Gunder.

"All hail the Emperor!" The Captain yelled. The phrase was echoed by all men clad in yellow. They were quickly joined by the soldiers of Skyrim. The Great Hall seemed to shake from the noise, rendering Gunder speechless. He quickly gathered his thoughts.

"The Mede's of been warming my throne for me! I think it's high time for a man of dragonsblood to sit upon it!"

Another mighty cheer was let loose through the hall.

* * *

On a hill south of Bruma, a single rider observed the smoke rising from the City and cursed. _Attrebus won't be pleased. _His horse turned and rode with south with haste.

* * *

**Well, I gave first person a shot. Let me know in a review if you want me to write in it more often.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Man In Black

**This Chapter is a bit short, but the next one will be much longer. You have my word.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Man in Black  
**

_Bruma, Northern Cyrodiil _

_2 Weeks After Bruma's Surrender_

The Dragonborn's voice grew louder in frustration. "How many imperial men are in the region!" The Count of Bruma, Collantius Carvain shock his head. "I already made a mistake by betraying the Empire" he said. "It's only a matter of time now." His interrogator sighed.

"We can protect you from the Empire. They have to get through the hundreds of men manning the Castle to get to you."

The Count hesitated before replying. "Not even the Gods can save me now." The Dragonborn cursed and left the room in anger.

* * *

Gunder Wintershield, High King of Skyrim, watched over Bruma Castle's drill yard from a balcony. He watched soldiers strike dummies with steel and spar with wooden weapons. The door behind him creaked and Gunder looked behind. Ulfric Stormcloak leaned against the railing beside Gunder. "My Lord, the Count wishes to see you" he said.

Gunder nodded and stepped into the Keep. He walked to a set of stairs and walked up them. He was then presented by a wooden door guarded by men in yellow surcoats.

"Make way" Gunder said. Without further communication, the guards stepped aside and Gunder headed in. Gunder walked down the hallway, every step making noise. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into a man. He was clad in black with weapon belts and straps covering his torso. A sword, quiver and bow were on his back. The Imperial sigil was branded on his chest. Gunder decided that the Count must have his reasons for having such a man and the Imperial mark must have not been changed yet. If not, he could just order the guards to cease him. Gunder nodded in greeting at the man and continued on his way.

As he looked down the hall however, the Count's room had its door wide open. He walked in and saw Collantius Carvain, Count of Bruma lying on the floor with blood spilling from his stomach. Gunder quickly knelt beside him, realising the wounds are fatal. The Count looked at him and almost whispered what he said next.

"He's here." The Count went limp. He was dead.

Gunder sprinted down the hallway. He heard the shouts of guards followed by screams of pain. Gunder reached the stairs and saw the two soldiers dead. The Dragonborn headed down and saw the black figure running up another set of stairs. He quickly pushed open the door to the drill yard balcony. Ulfric looked at him with surprise.

"Ulfric, gather your men and head to the courtyard, we have an imperial assassin on the loose!" Ulfric replied with a nod an ran to carry out his task. Gunder turned around, running up the stairs and out onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard. The assassin was climbing up the castle walls. The Dragonborn muttered before ascending the wall after him. Not as fast of course. Once he reached the top, he saw the man looking back at him. Gunder sprinted towards him, intent on ramming him off the roof. However, the assassin simply smiled at him and jumped just before the Dragonborn reached him. Gunder peered over the edge and saw that he had jumped onto the Castle's outer walls, rolling to break his fall.

Gunder lacked the skills to safely land like the agile assassin did, but the Dragonborn had his own methods. "FEIN ZII GRON!" He jumped down after the black clad figure. Just as he hit the ground, the assassin pulled himself onto a wooden construction crane and ran across the narrow top. Ulfric and his men appeared outside the castle gates and spotted the men on the roof. Ulfric signalled his men. "Archers!" Arrows sailed through the air towards the imperial but they were to slow for him as by the time the arrows landed, the assassin had jumped from the crane and onto a wooden town house. He began to jump from building to building, leaping over narrow alleys and side streets. Gunder's feet hit the ground and made his way through the streets, trying hard to not lose sight of the man on the roof.

All of a sudden, he turned and headed back to the Castle. Gunder changed his direction and gave chase. The assassin jumped and clinged to the Castle wall, pulling himself up onto it. Gunder ran though the gate and into the Keep. The Dragonborn sprinted up the stairs and up a ladder onto the roof of the Great Hall. The assassin stood their with four dead soldiers around him. The man drew his sword from its scabbard. Gunder responded by unsheathing his own weapon. The assassin charged towards Gunder and slashed at his neck at great speed. Gunder quickly parried and thrust his sword for the man's belly. He stepped to the side to dodge the attack and sliced at Gunder. Gunder's armour was penetrated and a large cut opened on his side. He grunted, blocking a follow up strike from the assassin, before swinging his sword down at his opponent's weapon with all his strength behind it. The man's sword broke in half and steel crashed down onto the freezing stone. The man began to shift position just as Gunder made an attempt to decapitate the assassin and end the fight. However, the strike was stopped as the man grabbed the Dragonborn's wrist. He then drew an arrow with his free hand and drove it under Gunder's armour. Gunder cursed and tried to break free. He unleashed his voice. "FUS ROH DAH!" The assassin saw this coming and rolled out of the way.

Suddenly, Ulfric Stormcloak appeared from the trapdoor and stood weapon drawn, quickly followed by half a dozen men. "It's over assassin, surrender and we will give you a quick death" he said. The man considered his options before spinning and running for the edge of the roof. He landed in a tree and jumped from branch to branch, moving away from the Castle leaving as the Nords could only watch his escape.

* * *

_Hammerfell_

Freyja groaned as her eyes slowely opened. She pulled herself from her bed and put on her traveling gown before exiting the tent into the cool morning air. She felt something beneath her foot and crouched to see what it was. On the ground, there was a note written in messy writing. _Go to the blacksmith when you wake up._

* * *

I moved through the camp to my destination. Most of the inhabitants were awake at this stage and were quietly talking to each over, prepering for the day's ride or eating breakfast. I finally reached the blacksmith and stood patiently, waiting for the smith to finish hammering metal. He was a middle aged man from Windhelm named Oengul. He looked up and saw me standing their.

"Ah, Lady Wintershield" he said. "Jolfgar told me to forge this for you a few days ago." He reached down and picked up a chest. He opened the lid and inside was armour made of a combination of leather and iron.

"Perfect armour for someone who wants a bit of protection but still wants to move quickly."

On top of the armour was a steel sword that shined under the morning sun's light. The blacksmith allowed me to look over the equipment for a few moments before speaking again.

"Jolfgar asked me to get you suited up and sent to him."

* * *

I stood facing Jolfgar clad in armour and sword in hand. He smiled.

"You look just like a warrior. If your brother was here, he would be proud" he said. My cheeks turned red at the compliment. Well enough standing around, time for practice."

We took turns at striking and blocking until my arms grew tired. Finally, after blocking one more strike, he was satisfied.

"Alright take a break."

I sat down on the hot sand and drank from my waterskin, almost emptying it. I heard the thuds of horse hooves in the distance. They slowely grew closer until two horsemen confronted us. One of them bore an imperial banner.

"Freyja Wintershield, you are under arrest for committing treason against the Empire. Come with us immediately" the one with the banner demanded.

Jolfgar stepped forward. "I don't think so, Imperial dog."

The men dismounted and drew their swords. One of them swung at Jolfgar, engaging with a duel with him. While he was occupied, the other attempted to attack him from behind. _I have to do do something. _I rushed forward and grabbed the imperial's shoulder before driving my sword through his back. He gasped in surprise before he collapsed to the ground, dead.

_By the nine divines, I just killed someone. _I felt sick as I removed my weapon from him. Just as I did so, Jolfgar beheaded the other man, his headless body slumping over.

Jolfgar sheathed his weapon and turned to look at me, sweat running down his body.

"Well, it seems Lady Wintershield has just killed her first man."


	7. Chapter 6: Arrival

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy in real life so I didn't really get the chance to write. Anyway, here is chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Arrival  
**

_Morning Star, 4E 204_

_Outskirts of the port city Sentinal, Hammerfell. _

A large column rode across the desert sands towards a large gate at the base of a tall limestone wall. As the group approached it, the gate began to creak open and two guards stepped out into the barren wastes. They approached the party and were greeted by Freyja and Jolfgar. The guards bowed before speaking.

"Lady Wintershield," one of them said, "welcome to Sentinel."

Freyja nodded in appreciation and allowed the man to continue.

"King Boldon has requested your presence in the Palace, if you would follow us please."

The guards turned and led the column through the gates. The city's main street stretched before them, market stalls set up against the mud brick walls of the buildings that ran along side the street. There were numerous alleys running between the buildings, no doubt the seedier areas of the city. A few dozen guards soon joined them and began to escort the party. Freyja pushed a blonde braid off her face and sighed, glancing around the crowded street. Pedestrians made way for them, stepping aside to allow the group passage. A few hundred meters away lay the Palace, a limestone construct with a golden dome that glimmered under the shining sun.

As they moved closer, the street began to widen out and the buildings slowly grew larger. The group finally arrived in a large plaza at the foot of the Palace. Freyja and Jolfgar dismounted and their horses were quickly taken by two redguards. They stood still for a moment. Eventually, Jolfgar spoke.

"Well, here we are. Let us see if the redguards mean business."

* * *

_The Silver Road, fifty kilometers north of the Imperial City_

I stepped into the Command Tent and took up a spot at the oak table. _We're doing well _I thought as I observed the map on the table. _This war will be over before spring. _I looked up just as Ulfric spoke.

"Our progress is almost unhindered my king," he said. "We will be knocking on Mede's door within the month if we maintain our current speed."

I nodded and allowed Jarl Ulfric to continue.

"The key point is here," he stated, pointing at the map.

I followed his finger and examined the spot where he had let it west. A single word was written in small letters. Aleswell.

"Once we capture Aleswell, we will have a foothold on the Red Ring," he continued. "The imperials won't be able to kick us out if we were to fortify our position there."

Ulfric smirked before speaking again.

"That means we can assault the Imperial City at any time and storm that damned Tower they are so fond of."

I looked over the map for a few moments and grinned. _We have Attrebus now, _I thought to myself.

"Well then," I said. "It seems we have a plan." I took a quick breath.

"Ulfric, I am confident that you can supervise the camp for a moment," I stated. "I have other duties to attend to."

With that, I turned around and exited the tent.

* * *

_White Gold Tower, the Imperial City_

Attrebus stood up in rage, his face bright crimson, before slamming his hand down onto the hard stone table.

"Those bastards are almost on or doorstep!" He yelled in intense anger. He drew in deep sharp breaths that were audible though the entire chamber.

"Get out of here you fools, all of you!" He shouted at his Council.

The Elder Council quickly rose, leaving the room in haste, leaving Attrebus alone with Cassius.

"Can you believe those idiots!" Said Attrebus. "Sometimes I feel like we're the only sane ones around here."

"Politicians are old fools. The Empire has ruled for so long, they have forgotten what it is like to wage war," replied Cassius.

Attrebus gave out a short chuckle

"Exactly! Who are they to question me? I am the Emperor of Tamriel!" He proclaimed

Cassius waited a few moments before speaking again. "May I suggest you cut off the head of the snake?"

Attrebus nodded. "I'm going to send out my operators," he said.

Cassius bowed. "I'll leave at once-"

Attrebus suddenly interrupted

"Not you," he stated.

Cassius stared at the Emperor for a few moments in utter shock. "What?!" Cassius asked, suppressing his rage.

Attrebus sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I have something else for you to do. Wintershield's sister is in Hammerfell, I need information on her," Attrebus said firmly.

Cassius was not pleased. "I'm the only one who can do this! I've never failed you!"

Attrebus felt his anger boiling again. "Who do you think you are, questioning me?" He said in a raised voice.

"The Emperor's Hand, and the Prince of Tamriel!" Cassius replied in defiance.

Attrebus swung his arm across the table, knocking paper and goblets onto the floor, water and wine covering the floor.

"I AM TAMRIEL!" Yelled the Emperor in fury. "Do not forget who wears the crown little brother!"

Cassius bowed his head in submission, not wishing to further incite his sibling's rage.

"Wintershield will be dead by week's end," Attrebus said, his slightly softer. "Then we will crush the rebels. Talk to General Caesennius and he'll brief you."

Before Cassius could reply, Attrebus quickly stormed out of the room, stepping on a chalice on his way out. Cassius let out a sigh once the Emperor of Tamriel had left the room and proceeded to tell a guard to fetch some servants to clean up the mess Attrebus had made.

* * *

_Sentinel Palace, Hammerfell_

The huge wooden doors creaked open revealing a large room. A red carpet covered the marble floor, followed by shiny stone steps leading to a wooden throne emblazoned with markings. Upon it sat Cyrus Boldon, King of Hammerfell. Without speaking, Freyja and her escort kneeled before him. There were a few moments of silence before he rose.

"Rise my lady," he spoke in a booming voice.

Freyja stood and observed the king. He was a young man, not a day over twenty five. His black hair was cut short allowing his dark brown eyes to look over Freyja.

"I thank you for your hospitality my lord," Lady Wintershield said.

King Boldon smiled. "Both our nations recognise that the Empire is a puppet of the elves," he said. "Redguard and nord shall stand side by side and take care of this mess once and for all."

An advisor approached the King. "My lord, surely we shouldn't make any rash decisions?" He said in a hushed voice that Freyja could barely hear.

Cyrus glared at him for a while.

"The imperials were the ones who made the rash decision Azir," he said in a volume that was audible to everyone in the room.

"This has been coming for them ever since they tried to give our freedom away to some pointy-eared scum in the Summerset Isles!"

Azir bowed his head and moved back to the corner of the room. King Boldon turned his attention back to Freyja. He walked down the steps towards her, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"I apologise for keeping you here for so long my lady," he began.

"Please allow Tamika to show you to your accommodation," he said whilst gesturing to a young redguard girl, whom bowed her head.

"Please follow me Lady Wintershield," she said.

Freyja and Tamika walked through the limestone halls of the Palace.

"So, who are you Tamika?" Asked Freyja.

Tamika smiled before answering.

"I'm King Boldon's cousin," she replied.

Freyja was glad that she would have some company in the Palace whom was close to her age. Eventually, after ascending a flight of stairs, they stood in front of a oak door.

"Well, these are your quarters," said Tamika. "The servants have already brang up your luggage. If you need anything else, I will be in the throne room."

With that, Tamika turned and head down the hallway. Freyja opened the door and stepped inside her chambers. It was constructed of the fine limestone the rest of the Palace was built with. A wooden table stood in the center of the room surrounded by chairs made of the same materiel the table was. At the back of the room was a balcony that allowed light to pass into the room. Freyja opened another door and stepped into the next room.

A bed with a deep blue cover rested against the wall. A large window was open, spilling natural light into the bedroom. Another door led to what Freyja assumed was a bathing room. Next to it was a wooden dresser. She opened a draw to find her clothes already unpacked.

_Well _she thought. _This is my new home for the time being._

* * *

_The Silver Road, Cyrodiil_

A column that stretched for kilometers moved down the road. Thirty thousand men rode and marched over the worn stone beneath them.

Gunder Wintershield rode at the head of the column. Alongside him was Ulfric Stormcloak, his second in command and most trusted general. Gunder was clad in dark steel armor that was covered by a light brown fur. On one of his pauldrons was a troll skull, displaying his prowess in battle. Behind them rode a banner man, carrying a white flag emblazoned with a black dragon's head.

On a hill two hundred meters away, three men looked at the group, waiting for the right moment to strike. And that moment was quickly approaching.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Coming Storm

**Things are starting to heat up! I may begin to introduce minor characters i've come up with but i'll see how I go.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Storm is Coming**

_The clash of steel and the roar of fire is all that could be heard in the freezing winter night. The imperial garrison had been pushed back to Castle Dour where they made one last attempt to repel the rebel army. Gunder cut down yet another man only for him to be replaced by another. The Dragonborn cursed as one of his men was struck down beside him leaving Gunder's side exposed. More and more nords rallied to Gunder as the imperials lost all hope. As his sword thrust into the stomach of an imperial officer, he heard a familiar voice cry out. When Lord Wintershield turned his head to confront the sound, his sight was greeted by a body filled with arrows. It was the corpse of Fernir Wintershield, Gunder's younger brother. A loud and terrible scream briefly drowned out the sounds of battle as the Dragonborn began to tear his enemies to shreds._

Gunder jolted up from his sleep, the noise of his heavy breathing occupying the tent. After the High King took a moment to calm down, he realised he was grasping a dagger in his hand. Gunder cursed and put the blade down on a end table. He then stood, donning boots and a fur cloak, and stepped out into the camp that was slowly awakening.

* * *

_Sentinel Palace, Hammerfell, 4E 204_

Freyja Wintershield stood in the throne room in Sentinel Palace. King Boldon sat upon his throne at the top of the shining stone steps, towering over any other person in the room. Beside him, sitting on smaller seats, were Tamika and another girl Freyja did not recognise. King Boldon rose from his throne and spoke.

"Lady Wintershield, I am ready to give you my terms for this alliance of ours," he said, his voice echoing through the room.

Boldon pause for a moment to take a breath. "First, south-east Cyrodiil shall become part of Hammerfell, including the port city of Hammerfell."

"Agreed," Freyja said.

King Boldon smiled.

"And second, your brother shall be wed to my sister Roxandra at the earliest convinience."

Freyja thought the terms over for a moment. 'You will represent me on my behalf, sister. You will possess the power to make choices that would normally be made by me.' her brother had told her. Finally, Lady Wintershield made her choice.

"I have no objections your majesty'" Freyja said with a new found air of authority.

Pleased with her answer, the King of Hammerfell clasped his hands together and grinned.  
"Very good! This great alliance between the nords of Skyrim and the Redguards of Hammerfell shall stand strong for years to come!" Boldon proclaimed.

"Your Majesty, may I met your sister whom is to marry my brother?" Freyja asked.

"Ah, of course," King Boldon replied. "Sister, would you care to stand?"

The young girl sitting on the opposite side of the throne that Tamika was seated rose.

"Lady Wintershield, this is Princess Roxandra of Hammerfell," Boldon stated.

Freyja examined the female redguard who was now standing in front of her. The Princess's long, curly black hair ran down past her shoulders where it rested against her chest, her light brown eyes watching Freyja intently.

"Your highness," Freyja said while curtsying, drawing a smile from Roxandra.

"There is no need for that Freyja," she said in a warm voice. "Soon enough we shall be sisters, there is no need for formalities between us."

With the exchange over, King Boldon spoke again.

"Now, onto the next affair," he said while signalling to his royal advisor.

The advisor, an old redguard with grey hair, walked forward from the side of the room to the steps.

"There was another Fight between the Crowns and the Forebears at the docks last night," the advisor said.

"Damn them to Oblivion!" Boldon swore. "How can we defeat the Empire when Hammerfell is being torn apart from the inside?!"

Immediately after he had spoken, an elderly knight clad in steel armour that reflected the light in the room stepped forward.

"Your majesty, my men had just arrived home from an expedition when they were ruthlessly assaulted by crown men," he said, anger clearly audible in his voice."

"These forebear bastards will say anything to give the crowns a bad reputation!" Shouted a voice across the room.

Soon, the room erupted into heating argument which continued over King Boldon's cries for order. Freyja looked around nervously as the occupants of the throne room grew more unruly. Roxandra approached Freyja and took her arm.

"Freyja, perhaps we should go for a walk through the Palace gardens," the Princess of Hammerfell said.

Freyja glanced over the area once more.

"Gladly," she said.

* * *

_The Silver Road, thirty kilometers north of the Imperial City_

The sound of thousands of men and horses deafened out all other noise in the forest. Soldiers, servants, young boys wanting to make a name for themselves, all marching in one direction. Suddenly, the huge group halted, orders being barked down the file. Ahead of them, High King Gunder and a number of his bannermen spoke with the single man who had stopped thirty thousand men in their tracks.

"Our kind Emperor Attrebus Mede will allow you to live out your days in your home if you turn around now," he proclaimed.

Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak snorted as Gunder's horse moved towards the imperial messenger.

"Tell your ruler that we will give him one month to surrender or we will storm the Imperial Palace," he replied, hiding the anger that was boiling in him.

The cyrodiilic man would not accept it. "Perhaps you wish to feel a headsman's axe against your neck," he said in defiance.

Gunder drew his sword as his mount moved alongside the messenger, swinging his blade towards the man before stoping the strike just before impact.

"I would be more worried about your own head," Gunder stated, his devoid of emotion."

The imperial gulped, his face betraying his attempt to hide his fear.

"I will give the Emperor your response, my lord."  
The High King returned his sword to its sheath, shortly before speaking.

"Yes, indeed you will," he stated. "Start riding before I change my mind."

Camp fires lit the night sky and song filled the air. Inside the command tent, Gunder and Ulfric discussed plans for the coming battles and eventually, the siege of the Imperial City.

"The imperials have realised the importance of that town of theirs," Ulfric said.

He inhaled deeply before continuing.

"Our scouts report that the garrison at Aleswell is growing by the day."

Gunder looked over the map on the table for the second time. Finally, he spoke.

"How many?" He asked.

"At least five thousand," Ulfric replied.

Gunder exhaled and bit his lip. "Prepare the men, we strike within the week."

Ulfric nodded and raised his hand to his chest. "Your Grace."

Just as Ulfric turned to leave, muffled yelps of pain could be heard outside before two figures, clad in black, entered the tent, daggers drawn. One of them thrust his blade forward, piercing Ulfic's gut. The Jarl of Windhem grunted from pain and threw hiss fist at him, catching the man in the face.

"Imperial dog!" Ulfric roared.

The second assassin headed for Gunder, swinging his dagger towards the nord's neck. Gunder quickly crouched and slammed his fist into the man's stomach. The black clad figure leaned forward and yelped before the Dragonborn rammed his knee into the man's face, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold.

The Dovahkiin turned his attention back to Ulfric, whom had incapacitated his foe also. At that moment, Svengel and three over men burst into the tent.

"One of my men saw the corpses of your guards!" He said whilst panting. "We armed ourselves and came as fast as we could.

Gunder sighed. "Take Jarl Ulfric to the medic and clean up this mess," he said.

Svengel bowed his head and started attending to the duties he had been assigned. Gunder Wintershield collected himself before stepping out of the command tent.

* * *

_Sentinel, Hammerfell_

Lady Wintershield and Princess Roxandra strode through the Palace gardens, surrounded by the beautiful foliage that was present. Freyja savoured the smell of exotic flowers and the wonderful colours that occupied her vision, the combination overwhelming her senses. Eventually, the two girls sat down on a stone bench underneath cover the shadows of a tall palm tree. They sat in silence for a few moments before Roxandra spoke.

"Freyja, would you please tell me about your brother?" She asked.

Freyja thought about it for a few moments before replying.

"Gunder is a kind, honourable man. I promise you that you will be very happy," replied Lady Wintershield.

Roxandra processed the information.

"If I don't freeze to death, that is," she said playfully.

The young nord woman chuckled.

"Well, I haven't burnt to death yet, so you should be fine."

Both girls exchanged looks before bursting out laughing.

_Here I am, in this beautiful place_ thought Freyja. She immediately thought of Gunder and wondered where he was, what he's doing, what he was thinking. In that moment, Freyja realised the consequences that defeat would bring.


End file.
